This Could Be The End of Everything
by suckerforsucculents
Summary: It's been almost a year since Greg and Wirt returned home from the Unknown. She too was returned to her family, successfully turning everyone back to humans. It's been almost a year and she hasn't stopped thinking about a certain boy who once wore a red cone on his head. And she was going to do something about it. [WILL UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY]
1. Stepping Stone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hello my comrades. To be honest, I never actually thought I'd be ridiculously hooked on to OTGW. Go figure. This is like my first fanfiction that I've ever published. I've written some before, but was too afraid to make them public. But anyway, I hope you enjoy. This'll be mainly be centered around Beatrice. Infinite Eye Rolls (WirtxBeatrice) in later chapters, don't worry. I might even tease in a bit of our favourite couple in a few chapters too~ u w u)**

She sighed. A book lay open on her lap as she stared out the window of the bedroom she shared with four of her eight siblings. Her dog, Owen, slept soundly on the rug next to the chair in which she sat. It's been almost a year since she unintentionally turned herself and her whole entire family into bluebirds. And almost a year since she met Greg and Wirt.

Wirt. The very thought of his name made her heart thump quicker. She could never forget about the boy who wore a red cone hat on his head, much less stop thinking about him. Every time her mother mentioned him or asked a question about him, she suddenly became flustered and very clumsy.

This newfound emotion was rather annoying and bothered her to almost no end. It all started the night when him and Greg left the Unknown...

**/sigh. I appologise for a tremendous short chapter U ^ U) I promise future chapters will never be this short! This is just a starter/stepping stone to the whole story. I have yet to keep going. I wrote this during Maths when I was bored ok. Forgive. Did I do well with the writing? - ^ -)**


	2. Warm Nights and Light Caves

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hullo my turts - u -)**

**This picks up from last chapter. So if you decided to skip last chapter, go back and read it. Enjoy. (I'm not very good with flashbacks so bear with me here).**

_She remembered how cold it was that night._

The winter skies were clear and cold wind blew against Wirt, making it much more difficult for him to walk. But he trudged along, stopping only to bounce Gregory up to keep him from falling off his back. Beatrice had found some warmth inside Wirt's cloak, nuzzling closer to him as she slept. It was difficult for Wirt to see ahead of him. He didn't have a lantern or a torch to help guide the way, but had the moon and stars to provide some light. They had been walking for what seemed like hours and Beatrice soon could feel Wirt increasingly growing tired as he kept walking. Finally, not taking it anymore, she peeked her head out of his cloak.

"Wrt?" she quietly called out to him.

"Hm?" he replied.

"We should find a place to rest. I don't think Greg can handle the cold for much longer. And neither can you," she said in a worried tone.

He smiled. "Alright," he replied. He stopped to look around.

"There!" he heard the little bluebird say as she pointed to the left, "Is that a cave?"

He looked to where she pointed and squinted his eyes. "Yeah..yeah I think so. We could rest there for the night."

"Good idea, I'll go check it out." The bluebird flew from his cloak and into the freezing night air. He could see her shake a bit as she flew. It wasn't long before she came back. "It's small, but it'll have to do. I found some dry twigs and sticks, it isn't much, but we can still make a fire out of it," she said.

He nodded. "Thank you Beatrice."

"You're welcome Wirt."

He started walking towards the newfound shelter growing exceedingly excited at the thought of sitting and resting next to a warm fire, even if it was small. As they neared the mouth of the cave, Wirt found himself overwhelmingly tired. Each step he took felt like his legs were becoming more and more like lead.

"Beatrice.." he weakly said.

Noticing the tiredness in the tone of his voice, Beatrice quickly reacted by snatching his cloak with her small little claws, pulling him towards the cave.

"No Wirt, not yet. You can rest when you get to the cave, okay? Just, not now. You're almost there!" She said, trying to encourage him to keep going. He weakly nodded and kept going, breathing rather heavily now. Right as they were about to entered, Wirt gave in and collapsed right then and there.

"Dang it Wirt," Beatrice sighed, knowing she couldn't just leave them like this.

_And she remembered how cold she was._

* * *

He awoke by the sound of a soft crackling of fire. He found himself laying next to his little step-brother and Jason Funderburker with his cloak used as a blanket to cover all three of them. He noticed that a certain little bluebird was tending to the fire with a stick, trying to keep it lit to warm all four of them. She noticed him stir and dropped the stick.

"You're awake?" she said softly, careful not to wake the slumbering child.

"Y-yeah.." he rubbed his head, wondering why it kind of hurt a bit.

"You collapsed," Beatrice explained, "Right there." She pointed to the spot.

"And you dragged us all the way here..?"

"Well yeah. I couldn't just leave you guys there with your feet sticking out."

He pondered a bit about her reply. He was careful not to disturb Greg and Jason as he crawled out of his resting spot and towards the fire.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah," Beatrice stopped him, "Where do you think you're going? You need to rest."

"Relax, I'm fine. I just want to get close to the fire," Wirt explained, give her a pat on the head.

"Fine.." she gave him a worried, yet grumpy look.

"So how long was I asleep?" he asked.

"My guesstimate would be about three to four hours, give or take. I'm surprised you woke up so early. I thought you'd be gone for at least seven or eight. Maybe twelve even."  
"Yeah, well, I'm not as weak as you think I am. And cold hard cave floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep on you know."

"Yeah, I guess." She picked up the stick again and poked around the fire to keep the flames alive.

"You don't even know how long I had to drag you guys; just for a few feet too! And don't even get me started at how many times I came _this_ close to almost burning my feathers off!" She puffed up, clearly annoyed.

Wirt chuckled and suddenly remembered the scissors.

"Beatrice, where are the scissors?" he asked.

"I don't know. I remember having it, then giving it to you to hold onto," she replied, hopeful that he has it. He gave her a confused look, then checked all this pockets. Beatrice's face fell when he came out empty handed. Noticing her expression, he quickly said: "It's probably in the inside pocket of my cloak-" her expression relaxed a bit- "Let me go check."

He scurried his way towards Greg, who was sleeping soundly hugging his frog. "Excuse me Greg," Wirt whispered to his little brother as he moved the blanket to check the pocket. His face fell and turned towards Beatrice.

"Oh no.." Beatrice shook as the volume of her voice increased, "No, no, no, it has to be here somewhere-"

Wirt tried to calm her down. "Calm down, it's gonna be ok-"

"_Calm down?!_" she yelled clearly showing Wirt that it didn't work.

Then they heard a groan from Gregory. They both turned to the little boy as he pulled on Wirt's cloak and turned the other way, revealing the scissors that he had been hiding from his elders.

"_It's been under him this whole time?!_" Beatrice screamed, "_I have been searching for hours!_" Wirt reached to retrieve the scissors. His mouth suddenly grew dry as he stared at the beautiful golden scissors, feeling immense power coming from it.

"Ok," he finally said as he turned to look at her, "Are you ready?"

_She remembered how nervous and terrified she was._

She took a shaky, but confident breath. She nodded as she hopped towards him, "Yeah, I'm ready." Beatrice squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared for the pain that awaited her. Her heart started pounding as she felt the cold metallic scissors against her feathers on her right wing. And then a quick _SNIP!_ was heard a few seconds later. To her surprise, she felt no pain whatsoever, but did feel tickling tingles from her right side. Then another _SNIP!_ on her left wing and her whole entire body started to tickle, which made her giggle.

A blinding light coming from Beatrice's right wing from Wirt's side of the experience was making it so difficult for him to continue. Feeling his way, he finally found the spot between her body and wing and snipped. He then heard Beatrice giggle as the light increased in size and intensity, making him look away until it faltered into nothing. As he turned to look Beatrice, he was surprised to find a young woman wearing a blue dress, looking not much older than he, standing where the his little bird friend should be.

"Wirt?" He heard the young woman say. He took a closer look at her and found that the freckled redhead was actually Beatrice.

"B-Beatrice…?!" He stuttered as he stood up.

"Oh my gosh.. it worked.." She looked at her hands, fingers, toes and feet, arms and legs, and started to smile as she found a few strands of her hair fall infront of her face.

"It worked.." she said again. It took a few moments for both of them to process everything that had happened. Suddenly the girl bounced and yelled.

"_IT WORKED!_" She laughed as she gave her friend a tight squeeze, "I can't believe it _worked_!" She didn't notice Wirt growing increasingly red as she held him.

_And she remembered how her heart quickened._

**A/N:**

**FORGIVE. FORGIVE. FORGIVE. This was rather a shorter chapter than I thought. This was rushed and I spent so much time trying to get this done. u ^ u)**

**I have a whole week off of school next week so I have much more time to write. As you can see, I'm not great with scenarios and dialogue, especially flashbacks. Next update will hopefully be out by late Friday or **_**very **_**early Saturday. (This chapter and next chapter will probably be equivalent with each other's word count. Flashbacks are a real bore.)**


	3. Goodbye, Beatrice Goodbye, Wirt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I'll try to be better with this chapter. This starts off after Beatrice's family was turned back into humans. I sneaked in a little gift for you guys in the end. Now don't go cheating on me and skipping to read it ok? u U u )**

_She remembered how happy she was. She remembered how big the smile on her and her family's face was when they all hugged each other. It was one of those moments that she wished would last forever. But sadly, it was cut short for she remembered her two dearest friends and their little frog were to leave by tomorrow morning._

That night, she spent most of her time isolated from everyone else, thinking about what would happen next in her life now that her big adventure was over and all her problems were resolved.

After her family's joyous reunion, Wirt and Greg were immediately taken inside to be tended to. The brothers were now enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate while resting next to the fireplace as her family told stories of her when she was younger.

She sat on the thickest branch of her favourite tree that rested on top of a hill that overlooked the forest. The sky was clear once again and the moon was shining down upon her. The snow rested silently on the ground as the wind picked up bits and pieces of its cold. She shivered and saw her own breath fog in front of her.

"Aren't you cold?" she jumped by the sudden voice that called to her. She looked down and saw Wirt.

"A bit, yeah," she admitted.

"Here," he revealed a coat to which he reached up to give to her. She reached down and took it.

"Thanks. Wanna join me up here?" She asked.

"Uhh.. I don't know I-" he stumbled over his answer.

"Just come up here, moron."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed and sighed, climbing the tree.

"Don't fall," she advised as he finally made it to the branch. She held his arm as he steadied and sat down.

"Wow.." the boy gazed in awe at the beautiful sight that beheld him. The half-moon shone so brightly up in the skies as the stars twinkled like they had their own merry song. Not to mention the white glistening covered forest that was known as the Unknown.

As for Beatrice, she looked at the boy and had noticed how cute he looked with that silly hat on. She caught herself staring and felt her face grow red as her heart was pounding

_What kind of feeling is.. this..?_

She came back to her senses when Wirt opened his mouth.

"Was the Unknown always this beautiful?" he asked as he tore his eyes away from the scenery to look at her.

"Yeah,"-she grinned-"If you're not lost in it." He smirked.

It was quiet again and all that could be heard was the occasional hoot of an owl and the rustling of the leaves that danced in the wind. Beatrice looked up to the stars and saw a shooting star.

"Shooting star!" she exclaimed, "Dibs!" She tightened her grip on the tree and scrunched up her face, squeezing her eyes shut to wish upon a star.

Wirt chuckled and noticed how gorgeous Beatrice actually looked with her flaming red hair tied up in a messy bun. He especially liked how the freckles on her face twinkled as if they were stars instead.

_Wait what?_

He caught himself and looked the other way just before Beatrice could find herself face to face with him. As he took a closer look at her, he was surprised to find a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you two," she suddenly said.

Wirt was silent for a bit until he said, "Are you crying..?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of confusion until she realised that she was crying. With her face as red as a tomato, she turned the other way and began wiping her face as she punched Wirt in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow?!" He rubbed the area.

"That's what you get!" she shouted at him.

He punched her in the arm.

"Ow!" She rubbed the area.

"Yeah, doesn't feel good now does it?" he teased. She gave him an annoyed look.

It was silent again.

Wirt sighed. "We'll come back."

She looked down and shook her head, "It's nearly impossible to escape, much less enter the Unknown. We don't get very much visitors. And when we do, they always end up disappearing into the forest."

"And turned into Edelwood trees?"- Beatrice nodded- "Well, we stumbled our way here. How hard could it be?"

She shrugged.

"The Beast's gone. Remember that Beatrice? And since the Beast is gone, maybe it'll be easier finding this place again," Wirt assured her.

"Promise?" she held out her pinky.

"How do you-"

"Greg taught me," she replied, "Pinky swear to me!"

"Fine," he curled his cold pinky around hers, "I pinky swear."

Then they heard her mother call out for them both.

"Race you inside!" Beatrice grinned.

* * *

She didn't want to wake up that day. She didn't want to see her two friends leave her life for who knows how long. But despite her many complaints, her mother insisted.

So she did. Her and all of her family gathered outside to say farewell to the two brothers. Her mother had packed up some bread and water in Greg's bag.

"You two boys be careful now, alright?" Her mother gave them a hug.

"We will, ma'am," Wirt said.

"And visit us whenever you can!" she also added, looking at Beatrice, who was sitting at the rocks next to the river.

"Yes ma'am!" Greg saluted her, his frog doing the same.

"What about Beatrice? Do you think she'll be okay?" Wirt asked, concerned.

The plump mother chuckled. "She'll be fine."

Greg ran over to Beatrice and gave her a surprise hug.

"Haha! Gotcha!" he laughed as he hugged her neck. She tried to hold back tears as she hugged him back.

"Don't be sad Beatrice," the little plump child said. Then he pinched her cheeks and told her to smile. She did, only for a few seconds.

"C'mon Greg," Wirt called to his little brother. Beatrice stood up while Greg hugged her for the last time.

"Bye Beatrice!" he waved to her. She waved back.

Wirt looked back at her and smiled and waved. She didn't wave.

And the two brothers started walking.

_She remembered standing there, watching as the two brothers grew smaller and smaller. She never got a hug from Wirt, much less a goodbye. It was now or never._

She ran as fast as she could to catch up to them. She felt hot tears stream down and fly up from her face, being carried by the wind.

"Wirt! Greg!" she shouted. As she neared then, the brothers stopped and looked back.

Then she slammed into Wirt, hugging him as they both fell backwards.

She didn't let go; not yet at least. She never wanted to let go, but she had to. She was on top and they both were blushing fiercely. She grabbed his cloak, pulled him closer and kissed him.

He was surprised. His heart was pounding just as fast as hers, but nonetheless, kissed back.

As they separated, Wirt spoke first, "Goodbye, Beatrice."

For the first time that day, she smiled a true happy smile.

"Goodbye, Wirt."

_She cried into her pillow that night._

**A/N:**

**Did I say late Friday? I meant Saturday. Future updates might take longer. I am currently writing two more OTGW fanfics that will be posted up soon.**

**Did you like my gift? ( ´ U｀)**


	4. It's Us Against the World

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I've gotten so many positive feedback. ****(****っ◞ ****u ◟c) I thank you all! Enjoy.**

It was a beautiful autumn day outside. She stared at the window and saw birds flying without a care. She was once one of them, flying to where ever she wanted and just being free. She almost missed being a bluebird. She saw her little siblings playing around the leaf-littered ground. She raked the leaves earlier that day into nice and neat piles, but her siblings had thrown themselves into the piles and undid all her work. Of course, she was furious at first, but then joined them after they had called her old and naggy.

She had been thinking about her life now that she was back home with her family. She enjoyed being back the people she loved and cared for the most, even if they did annoy her tirelessly.

But she couldn't shake off the fact that everything now just felt so… out of place for her. It felt so weird being back home. It felt even weirder waking up the next morning thinking that she was still a bluebird and had to wake up the slumbering brothers to continue with their journey. She still had her habits when she was a bluebird. She'd sometimes start preening or ruffling her feathers only to realise that she didn't have feathers. Or how sometimes she'd prepare to fly only to figure that she doesn't have her wings anymore.

She did miss the feeling of freedom as the wind ruffled her feathers as she flew around. She missed not having to worry about finishing her chores or responsibilities of being one of the eldest children. Most of all she missed Wirt and Greg. Not a single day has passed that she hasn't even once thought about them. She saw Greg in her younger siblings as they wrestled and tackled each other while they played around in the dirt. She heard Greg as they laughed and teased each other. She saw Wirt in her older siblings as they were focusing in their studied, especially when they were writing poetry. She heard Wirt whenever she heard her older brother practice his oboe. Oh she missed those two troublesome brothers dearly, even if they just as annoying and uncooperative as her siblings.

But she thought about Wirt the most. She could never understand the feeling she always got whenever a thought comes across her mind that was about him. Sometimes her heart would go crazy and start pounding against her chest. Sometimes she'd be as red as a tomato everytime she thought she heard his voice. She longed for his company once more in her now dull and boring life.

Yes, life was quite boring in the redhead's homestead. It was always the same routine, same chores, same people. Unlike her adventures when she was a bluebird, she had no absolute idea who or what they would encounter next. She longed for adventure and thirsted for danger at every corner she turned to. She just wanted to be free again.

But alas, her luck hadn't turn out as great as she had hoped for in the next month, she was to be wed off with some stranger and shipped far away from her home.  
Her mother had brought up marriage countless times before, but Beatrice refused. Her mother was not one to be discouraged so easily. She kept urging her daughter and insisting that she were to be married as soon as possible for she was already old enough.

"But Mom, I'm only sixteen! I can't get married!" she had said to her mother.

"Beatrice, do you know how difficult it is to raise so many children with only two of us working? Your father and I are very tired. It is for the benefit of our family!" her mother said back.

"Benefi- Mom! This doesn't benefit me at all but everyone else, especially you!"

"Beatrice stop being so stubborn. How can you be so blind?" her mother growled.

"You're the one who's blind, Mom!" Beatrice stomped her foot, "You wish to wed me off to some stranger who's of higher status. You wish to wed me off for the sake of money, not my happiness! Do you care not for me anymore?"

"Beatrice I will not allow 'no' for an answer. I do care for you child, but one's happiness is a small sacrifice to pay for ten others."

"What about Jackson? Stephen? Anna even? Why not them? Why does it have to be me?!"

But despite her refusals, her mother had planned the wedding the very next week. When she heard about that, she didn't dare leave her bedroom. She cried her eyes out that night until she fell asleep.

She pleaded her father to help her out, but the only reply she could ever get out of him was: "Listen to your mother, Beatrice. For the sake of both of us."

Her siblings were there to soothe her. Her older sister, Anna, was always there to calm her down when she became hysterical.

"It's gonna be okay, Beatrice," she stroked her younger sister's hair, "You're a strong girl, I know you are."

"I can't do it Anna. I don't want to marry someone I don't love.." Beatrice sniffed.

"I know you don't Bea. But there's nothing we can do about it. You know Mom," Anna sighed, "She usually gets what she wants."

"I know she only wants to do the right thing, but there has to be another way," Beatrice insisted before sobbing once more

Anna shook her head. "I'm so sorry Beatrice."

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror as her mother styled her hair up into a much more elaborate bun than what she was normally used to. Her freckled face had already been touched up with blush and lipstick, something Beatrice hated to wear.

It was the day of her wedding, the day she dreaded as it grew nearer and nearer. She prayed every night that it wasn't ever to happen and that it would all be a dream. A dream in which she could wake up from and find herself a bluebird again. But at some point, she lost all hope and stopped, finally accepting her fate. But deep inside, she wished that Wirt and Greg would come and visit again, allowing her to run off with them again. But of course, they never came. But then again, it's been about a year.

Anna came into the room and told her mother off, saying that the baker was waiting out with the cake.

"Anna, would you be a dear and help Beatrice into her dress?" their mother asked. She nodded and the little old lady left. Anna turned to her sister.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. Beatrice remained silent.

Anna fixed a few strands of hair from Beatrice's bun. Finally, the poisoning silence was broken by the elder sister as she spoke and said, "Come on. We need to get you out of here." She then started to open a dresser drawer and took out clothes.

"What..?" Beatrice turned from the mirror and to her sister, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"Helping you escape," the sister said as she stuffed Beatrice's arms with clothes, "Hurry up and put these on." Beatrice did as she was told and put on a shirt and trousers that were both too large for her (possibly her brother's).

"I'll go get you food and money. Pack up some clothing," Anna said as she left the room. Beatrice didn't even have to be told. She packed clothes, underwear, a few matches, and a book. Her sister came back and gave her two sticks of bread, a sack of water, and a bag of coins.

"Mom will be here in a few minutes. We need to get you out of here," she said as Beatrice put the materials away. Anna opened up the bedroom window that had the view of the river.

"We don't have time to craft you rope. You need to jump."

"But Anna, what about you?"

Her older sister gave her a quick squeeze. "I'll be fine, Bea." Then they heard the familiar footsteps of their mother. "Beatrice you have to go!"

Beatrice nodded -"Thank you, Anna"- and dropped her sack onto a bush. Just as she was about to jump off, their mother entered the room.

"Oh Beatrice, you'll certainly love the cake! It's got-" she said, but stopped mid-sentence as she witness her daughter jump off from the two story window. She screamed and pushed Anna out of the way and looked out the window to see Beatrice crossing the river.

For the first time in many days, Beatrice had smiled.

* * *

Beatrice ran into the woods for a good fifteen minutes straight before she stopped to catch her breath. She took a few sips of water before she started walking again.

It was almost noon. She heard the chirps of birds and the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew in the direction she was walking towards. She took a deep breath and for the first time in months, she felt free. She started to jump and skip, laughing and giggling at what she had done. She spun in circles until she felt dizzy and rolled around the grass, feeling like a child once more.

Beatrice didn't care about anything else. She was free; free from her mother's devilish grasp; free from the prison that was known as her home. She smiled to herself.

**A/N:**

**Well this chapter took me forever. Forgive, forgive. Sorry this chapter was all over the place. While you're waiting for future chapters to be updated, why don't you read my other fanfic? I've already put up the first chapter and am currently almost done with the second. **


	5. And Over The Garden Wall, To Thee

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'll be a bit busier in the next three to four days working on homework = ^ =). Sorry. So yeah, next updates will take longer.**

She had been walking for about two days now and hadn't reached her destination yet. Just before she ran out of food, she came across the Woodsman's cabin during her trip. She asked if the two brothers had stopped by about a year ago, to which he replied, "Yes, in fact. The little one had asked for food."

Beatrice smiled. "Do you know which direction they went?" She asked him.

He pointed to a clearing in the trees, "I told them to keep walking that way until they came across another clearing. Then it's straight until morning, and over a stone wall or so I've heard."

She looked at him questioningly, but before she could ask about his last comment, his daughter called out to him.

"Father, who is it?" she said.

"Oh, just an old friend," he told her, then turned to Beatrice, "Won't you come in?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I have to get going," she shook her head politely.

"Nonsense. My daughter prepared some tea. Please come in, it's much too dark and dangerous to be wandering out in the woods," he insisted. She gave in and entered.

The house was rather small, but it was warm and cozy, a lot better than the cold, windy world that was known as the outside. The Woodsman gestured her to sit at the small round kitchen table.

"Thank you," she said as the Woodman's daughter set a china tea cup in front of her and poured tea.

"What's your name?"

"Lily," the younger girl smiled, "My name is Lily."

"Lily," Beatrice echoed, "what a pretty name." Lily blushed and poured tea for her and her father.

"So what brings you into these woods?" the Woodsman asked before taking a sip.

"Well, I'm looking for Gregory and Wirt." Beatrice said.

"My dear, I'm afraid they've gone to the 'Otherside' long before you've ever stepped into my side of the Unknown."

"The 'Otherside'? " Beatrice asked curiously as she leaned in to hear more, "What's that?"

"Have you not heard of it? I assumed you did. Almost everyone in the Unknown knows about it," Lily said. Beatrice felt rather dumb.

"Well my parents never told me about it," she explained, "What's it like there?"

"Father says that the Otherside is a mysterious but dangerous place," Lily piped up. _It's almost as if she's never known about the Unknown.. _Beatrice thought.

"Oh?" She leaned in, "What lies there?"

"They say that the inhabitants of the Otherside travel to places using these carriages made out of shiny rocks!" Lily said with a tone full of awe.

"Shiny rocks?" the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And that they also keep wild animals as pets!"

"What? That's crazy. Let me guess they probably have tons of magic there too?"

"Indeed, how did you know? They have much more than what the Unknown has to offer," Lily beamed.

Beatrice wilted a little, "How powerful are the people on the Otherside?"

"Very much powerful! I heard that they can light up every inch of a room much bigger then our house with a flick of their wrist," The brown haired girl demonstrated by sticking out her index finger and flicked her wrist as if her finger was a wand.

"Ah.." Beatrice took a sip of her hot tea before returning to the Woodsman.

"So, why is it called the 'Otherside'?" she asked.

"My dear, it's what the name states and is called that for a reason," he answered.

"Which is?"

"It's the land of the other side of boundary to our realm, our world, the Unknown. In a way, it's much like the Unknown to us."

* * *

She waved goodbye to the Woodsman and his daughter the next morning. Now, well rested and restocked with supplies, she once more began to walk to the clearing where the Woodsman had instructed her to do so before she left.

"...Straight 'till morning and over the stone wall," he had said. She nodded, turned around, and started to walk once more.

"And Beatrice?" he called out to her. She stopped and turned to him, "No matter what happens, once you've started climbing the stone wall, you must _never _look back!"

She was confused by his last remark, wondering why she wasn't allowed. But nonetheless, she would have to follow the Woodsman's instructions or she won't reach her destination.

Countless times had she thought about what were the happenings that took place back home. She wondered how her mother had reacted after her brilliant escape, or what had come about her sister and her other siblings. She missed her family dearly, even if they tried to ruin her life. Family is family.

It was getting colder and colder as each hour passed and soon enough, it had started to go dark and cloudy. She knew she had to find shelter soon for the clouds up in the sky looked as if they were about to cry.

Before she even finished that thought, she started to feel a few cold droplets falling from the sky.

_Shoot.._ she groaned as she could feel more and more coming down. She didn't want to quit now, she had only been walking for four hours and she didn't feel tired at all. Sure her legs were very much cramped, but it never bothered her. So she decided to create a makeshift umbrella with her dirty clothes and a few sticks and twigs she found. It was barely held together with vines and the peeled skin of the sticks she found, but it still worked. She kept walking and walking and walking.

Soon it had gotten dark. Somewhere deep in her, she felt the need to just keep going. So that's what Beatrice did. She was getting quite tired, and on the verge of passing out. But something told her that it would've been a bad idea to rest.

So she kept walking. Her breaths started to quicken, but were shallow, she started to sweat and she could hardly move her legs. But she still kept going. She didn't know why she still kept going. She oh so wanted to stop and rest, take a breather, but something didn't let her. Maybe because it was her determination to reach the wall and see her beloved dreams once more. She knew she was so close to getting to hear his voice again and to hug his slim body. With each step she took, she felt nearer and nearer to Wirt. And Greg too.

It rained hard and the wind made it almost impossible to walk forward, but Beatrice trudged along. It was extremely difficult for her to see where she was going. She wished she had asked for a candle or a torch from the Woodsman, but what good would that do?

She eventually felt very cold water on her feet and found a lake infront of her. She knew she had to find a way across, but how? It was either swim or go around. She knew that the wall was literally across from where she was standing. It was now, or never.

* * *

Her wet and slippery hands made it difficult for her to climb up the stones. She threw her sack to the otherside of the wall and was now currently trying to climb. It was impossible to get a good grip and she was overwhelmed with fatigue and drowsiness. But she had to get across. All her stuff was there.

And that's what she did. About half an hour of grueling hard work, she made it to the top. She didn't even have to jump down. She, instead, fainted and fell face first into the Otherside.

**A/N:**

**THIS TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE. FORGIVE. FORGIVE. ****So I recently got a new 3DSXL and totally did not spend three nights in a row playing Animal Crossing and was probably the reason why I never updated yesterday. ****School will be starting once more on Monday for two weeks (I think) until winter break, which I will be totally free for three weeks. I imagine Lily actually a thirteen year old. (I wonder if anyone reads my Author's Notes. If you do, leave "potaters and molarsers" in the review if you'd like ****and maybe your friendship code as well****)**


	6. One is a Bird

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Finals are so close. I can almost taste the sweet bitterness of failure. Anyway, I'm kinda stuck on my story. Well, I know what I want to happen, but I keep changing it up and I can't make up my mind. So, what would you guys want to happen next? Have her wake up in a stranger's house and still have to go on an adventure to find the gnome child? Or have her wake up at the gnome dork's house? Because if the first one is chosen, then the story will be longer. But if the second's chosen, it'll be shorter. I don't know what you guys want. I wrote this little short chapter as a thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed, and a little stress reliever for me. It's not much, but enjoy!**

_... In the laughter that fills the air,_

_I hear your voice_

_In the orange that streaks the sunset,_

_I see your hair_

_In the twinkling stars in the sky,_

_I see your freckles_

_And whenever I close my eyes,_

_I see your face ..._

He stopped writing and looked up from the poetry filled paper. There was a burning sensation on the back of his neck as he stretched. Years of writing and his neck still aches from looking down. He checked the clock that hung on his bedroom wall. _11:32_. Almost exactly two hours ago, there were empty papers sitting in front of him, eager to be written on.

It's been about a year since he and Greg found themselves lost in the Unknown. It had been a dangerous journey for both the troublesome brothers as they constantly bumped into the creepy and mysterious inhabitants that called the Unknown their home.

He sighed. It's almost been a year and Wirt hasn't stopped thinking about a certain little bluebird.. well a human bluebird now. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her lips curled a bit whenever she smiled or how her freckles seemed to glisten every time she laughed. Or how tough she acted in the outside, but deep down she actually cared a lot.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying his best to just stop thinking about her. But alas, the poor boy did not succeed. He turned his desk lamp off and decided to call it a night. He crashed onto his bed and wrapped himself in thick blankets. He shut his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep.

"_Pushover…" _said the voice in his head. He frowned and rolled over

"_Stubborn jerk…" _He groaned as he turned over again.

"_... Goodbye, Wirt.."_ he suddenly sat up and smacked his forehead. He sighed and rolled out of bed. He covered his face with his hands, "_Why_." The redhead was driving him insane. He stood up and decided to go for a walk outside to try and calm himself down.

Knowing his bedroom door would make lots of noise when he opened it, he slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed gently, cringing at the slight squeaks it made. Sighing in relief, he closed it softly and tiptoed across the hallway, down the stairs. He made his way to the coat rack and grabbed his coat, but before he could put it on, a tired voice made him jump.

"Wirt..?" he turned around and saw a sleepy Greg, rubbing his eye.

"Greg, go back to bed," Wirt commanded.

"But where are you going?" Greg asked, yawning.

"Just.. out for a walk okay? I'll be back in an hour," Wirt reassured his as he slipped his arm through one of the coat sleeves.

Greg walked over to his brother and gave his leg a hug, "Don't go back to the forest without me, okay?"

Wirt smiled softly and gave his little brother a hug back, "I won't."

"Promise?" Greg said, looking up at him.

"I promise. Now, _go back to bed_."

* * *

The moon shone brightly up in the sky as Wirt walked down the street of his neighbourhood that had many houses decorated with Halloween props. A gentle breeze blew past him, but despite wearing his coat, he still shivered underneath. He turned a familiar corner and found himself in front of the cemetery entrance. He took a deep breath and walked in. Somehow, the creepy and sad atmosphere allowed him to relax a bit. He read tombstones as he walked past them and tried to imagine what those people looked like when they were once alive. These thoughts helped distract himself from Beatrice… up until he had reached the exact same wall he and Greg jumped over about a year before.

_Dammit…_ he cursed as the thought of the bluebird came back into his mind. Something in his mind made him itch to just jump over it once more and try to find his way back. And so, he climbed the familiar tree and sat on top of the familiar stone wall. He then remembered his promise he made to Greg and decided against jumping over. Instead, he sat there and looked at the forest that was once a death trap to him and his brother. He sighed. He suddenly heard a flapping of wings and rustling of leaves in one of the trees. And then a familiar chirp.

Even without being there physically, she still drove him insane.

**A/N: **

**I'm so terrible at poetry. I meant to post this yesterday, but I never had the time. Sorry this was so short ; - ;) But yeah, I kinda need an answer...**


	7. Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
So I decided to merge the two story ideas together. But don't worry, your requests will not go in vain! /stares intensely at ****Sabrina Khna/ **_**You know too much**_**.****  
**  
She woke up in a rather comfortable bed. She turned her head towards the window and could see that it was early morning for she saw the sky in the different colours of the sunrise. She felt something cool resting on her forehead and found a moist rag neatly folded. She sat up and winced at the sudden pain that took place on the side of her head. She brought a hand up to feel what could be wrong, and felt a slight bump. She pressed on it a bit and flinched.

_That's definitely a bruise,_ she thought, confused as to how she got it. Getting out of bed, her body started to feel weighed down and in burning pain.

_Why am I so sore?_, she groaned in annoyance as she stretched her arms out in front of her. Adjusting her eyes to her current surroundings, she took off the rag and stood up from bed, taking the liberty of neatly folding the blanket. She examined the room, clothes and books littered the floor and a few big pieces of paper with pictures and words hung up on the wall. It all seemed so.. different. The floor felt so soft and tickled her toes whenever she walked around. She found herself in a different attire, but much more comfortable, than what she wore on her journey to the Otherside.

_The Otherside…,_ her heart started pumping and she gulped. Did she even make it? She panicked and ran to the door, opening the knob and letting herself out. She stood in a dimly lit hallway with a door on her right and three on her left. She slowly walked down the hall, looking at framed pictures hung on the wall. There was one that caught her eye that had two dark figures, one taller and one much shorter. Unfortunately it was too dark too see their faces. She shrugged it off and continued to walk until she heard a clang of dishes coming from downstairs. Beatrice tensed up and grabbed the nearest item (which was a rock with a funny face painted on) to protect herself. For all she knew these people could potentially be a danger to her. But it did look like they took care of her...

Nonetheless, just for precautions, she clutched the rock and began her descent down the stairs quietly.

She arrived at a room that what could only be seen as a living room. The furniture was rather... odd. There was a bit black rectangle that hung up on the wall. She was certain it wasn't a picture nor a painting. As she dodged the very wide, and very soft chairs, she found more rectangle things resting at a table that sat underneath the big rectangle.

_What the he-_, her thoughts were interrupted by another clang, but this time it was followed by a loud sizzling sound and the smell of meat cooking. Then a soft hum of musical notes.

_A person..._, she gulped as she tip-toed to the kitchen area. She peeked her head through the doorway and saw a woman with her back turned away. Beatrice took a deep breath and stepped closer, unfortunately her foot made the floorboard squeak. In panic, she rose the rock high above her head, ready to bonk the woman on the head.

"You're up early, Junior. I was just about to-" the woman turned around, holding a plate of cooked eggs and some sort of meat and froze at the sight that beheld her.

Beatrice held her pose as she and the woman stared at each other for a good while. The redhead dropped down to her knees and clasped her hands together. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

She sat uncomfortably in a wooden chair as the woman set dishes and food on the breakfast table. Beatrice looked down and smacked her forehead with her palm repeatedly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could you be so dumb?!_ she cried in her head.

The woman, noticing her actions, smiled and gently gave Beatrice a pat on the head. Beatrice stopped and looked up. "You should eat. You're probably hungry," the woman said as she set a dish of eggs and the odd meat (the woman said it was called "bacon") in front of her.

"My name's Jane," the woman said, giving her a soft smile, "What's yours?"  
Beatrice hesitated. It didn't seem right to just give her name away to some stranger.  
"It's ok. I don't bite," Jane assured.  
Finally, the teenager spoke. "Beatrice. My name's Beatrice. It's nice to meet you Miss Jane," the girl extended a hand to give Jane a handshake. The woman was taken aback by the sudden manners the girl had shown, despite her rough first impression.  
"P-pleasure.." Jane said, a bit shocked as she shook the girl's hand.

"I really am so sorry about what happened earlier…" Beatrice apologised, picking up a fork to start eating. The woman sat down at the chair across from her and took a strip of bacon from her plate.

"Don't worry about it," Jane said, taking a bite, "You were probably just scared and confused."

Beatrice nodded and jabbed her fork into the yolk of the egg.

"Do you have a knife I can use to cut this?" Beatrice asked.

"You mean like a butter knife?" Jane stood up to get a butter knife from a drawer and handed it to the redhead. Beatrice was confused as to why the blade was very dull, but shrugged it off and proceeded to cut the egg. She took her first bite and instantly grew in love with the food.

"This is so good!" the girl said after she had swallowed. The woman laughed.

"That's great to hear. Please, help yourself. You haven't eaten in three days," Jane said. Beatrice almost choked at the sudden news.

"I've been unconscious for three days?" she said, shocked.

"Well, we don't exactly know. My sons found you unconscious on the ground about three days ago. You looked really terrible when they brought you home. So many cuts and bruises and your breathing was very shallow and your heart beat was very faint," Jane said, but then she looked at Beatrice in awe, "I'm surprised you're awake with your condition. But you still look pretty beat up, though."

Suddenly the two heard a slow thumping from upstairs. "That's probably Junior," the woman chuckled, "He probably had another all-nighter. He walks really loudly when he wakes up tired." The loud sound stopped, followed by the creak of an opening door.

"School's always making him tired nowadays, now that finals are close," Jane explained.

_Finals?_ Beatrice was confused. They never had finals from her school.

The thumping started up again, but this time it was louder and faster. "Mom?!" a voice yelled as the thuds grew nearer.

The redhead tensed up. That voice sounded rather familiar…

A rather scrawny looking boy burst through the doorway with a panicked look on his face. "Mom!IwenttogocheckonBeatriceandshewasn't-" the boy stopped when it dawned on him that the missing girl was in fact sitting right in front of his mother. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking absolutely baffled at the sight. "Beatrice?" the boy said with a red face.

She almost didn't believe it. The voice she had for so long awaited and looked for just to hear again had called out her name. His face was just as shocked as her's and she had to resist the urge to jump into his arms and kiss him right then and there in front of his mother.

"Beatrice," he repeated, this time much more firmly with a face almost looking no longer red.

"I.. uh…" she was at loss for words. Then she suddenly stood up from her chair and ran up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him so tightly as warm tears fell down her face.

"Wirt…" she managed to croak out in between sobs of relief. He hugged her back just as tightly as she did and began to tear up as well, burrowing his face onto her shoulder.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you as well," he answered back.

**A/N:**

**Alas! The ending is close. Very very close. After this story, I'll be working on my other one that I've been neglecting for a while now. I imagine the boys' mother as a cool mom and calls Wirt by Junior (because Wirt was named after his real father), which makes Wirt complain. Nerd. Until next chapter~! u w u)**


	8. You Were Made To Meet Your Maker

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I sit on my desk, warm tears streaming down my face as I know that I will totally fail Math class because of the final (but I will still keep a positive outlook). And so here is a present to my much appreciated readers, a sappy Infinite Eyerolls ending to this chapter. Also I lied. The ending isn't even close to being near. But you guys will totally hate me, but then love me. (Continues from last chapter)**

The two embraced each other as if it were to be their last. The redhead sobbed into the shoulder of the slightly shorter boy, her emotions a mixture of relief and absolute joy. Suddenly a quiet, but a rather familiar voice piped up. "Do you miss me too, Beatrice?" it said. She looked up and turned to the source of the voice: a little boy, yawning and rubbing his eye. She separated from Wirt, much to his dismay, and slowly walked towards the boy, as if he were an unaware deer. Beatrice knelt down to her knees and settled her hands on the shoulders of the child, looking him straight in his sleepy eyes. She smiled, her eyes growing teary once more, and gave him a big tight squeeze.

"Of course I miss you too, Greg! You and your pushover of a brother." Wirt pretended he didn't hear the last part.

Greg gave her a hug back, though not as big as her hug, which she found rather unusual for Greg to do. The little boy rested his head on her shoulder and yawned. Then, as if something went _CLICK!_ somewhere in his mind, Greg suddenly popped his head up and looked at her.

"Beatrice!"-he squished her cheeks with the palm of his hands-"You're here!" Both Wirt and Beatrice chuckled.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere!" Beatrice exclaimed. After hearing the good news, the little plump child beamed in delight and giggled as he squeezed her tighter. Looking up at Wirt, Beatrice motioned him to join in the hug, to which he gladly did.

Suddenly Wirt remembered his mother. He let go and stood up, looking over at his mother, who was sitting and trying to take everything that just happened.

"Mom-" Wirt started, only to be disrupted.

"So she's real.." she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"Mom, I know this is a lot to take in," Wirt said as he rushed to give his mother pats on the back.

"Y-yeah," she looked at the odd redhead girl, who was now tickling her youngest son.

"Gregory?" Jane called to him. Beatrice stopped tickling to allow the little boy to answer.

"Oh! Mom!" Gregory grabbed hold of Beatrice's hand and dragged her to the table. "Mom! Mom! Mom!" the boy jumped in excitement, "I forgot to tell you! This is Beatrice! I told you she was real!" He pushed Beatrice closer to his mother.

"Yes honey, I've met Beatrice. And yes, I can tell she's real.." she smiled for a bit, until it fell. She caught herself and took Greg's hand.

"Gregory," she smiled once more, "I'd like you tell me those stories again."

Greg vigorously nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay, so it all started when…"

Beatrice softly smiled and took a seat next to Wirt. They both knew this was going to take a long while.

* * *

After two hours of Greg, talking non stop, she was then dragged around the house for the whole day by Greg, who was ever so eager to show her everything that their world had to offer. Beatrice, was of course, absolutely amazed at literally almost everything she laid her eyes and was introduced to.

Jane allowed the boys to stay home from school and called in sick for them.

"Mom, are you sure?" Wirt said as he stuffed pancakes into his face to finish eating, "I can still make it to school if I hurry."

"Nonsense. You and your friend have some catching up to do," she insisted as she dialed the school number on the landline.

Beatrice's eyes widened as she stared a a screen that showed drawings moving and coming to life. "Woah…" she tapped the screen with her finger, "how is it doing that?" Greg sat next to her.

"I dunno! Wirt told me it was magic. Complicated magic," Greg grinned. Wirt flinched at the memory of him telling Greg that. To be honest, he was just plain too lazy to tell Greg how it worked. And primarily because he wanted Greg to stop talking so he could watch his shows.

"Wow.." Beatrice was even more fascinated now and ripped her eyes away from the screen, "Is-is there anymore magic?"

Greg put a finger on his chin, "Hmm…" after a few seconds he smiled and nodded. He took her hand and said, "Follow me!" And with that, the two ran upstairs towards the bathroom, with a groaning Wirt following behind.

* * *

The two teenagers sat side by side on the front porch steps and supervised Greg and Jason Funderburker as they played and rolled around in the snow. Wirt turned to Beatrice, who was looking around at the strange sight that beheld her. "Why _are_ you here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to," she replied, her tone clearly dropping the bomb that it was a lie.

"I'm not dumb, I know you have a reason," the boy said, giving her an un-amused look.

"I just wanted to, okay? There's nothing wrong with that," Beatrice said, a final.

Wirt gave up trying and instead changed the subject. "So how's the Unknown now? How's your family?" She cringed when he mention her family.

"My family's fine;things are back to normal. People in the Unknown walk more freely now that the Beast is gone. I came across the Woodsman during my journey. He's the one where he told me where I could find the wall"

"Oh? How's he and Lily?"

"They're both doing well."

"Ah. Did you ever see Fred again?"

"Eh, sadly not, no. But I did hear that Endicott and Margueritte expanded their businesses even more. They even bought more horses and made Fred top horse." Wirt chuckled.

"So.." Beatrice started to fiddle with her hands, "How are things between you and Sara..?" But immediately after asking, she instantly regretted it for she saw his face fall.

"Oh god, Wirt, I am so sorry! We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Beatrice said.

"No, no, it's fine," Wirt shook his head and gave her a smile, a sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

"We dated for a few months, but it sadly didn't work out in the end," he sighed. Beatrice took his hand and held it between her two hands.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he said, placing his other hand on top of her's. Beatrice blushed.

"Your hands are cold," Wirt said, pulling her in closer and rubbing her hands.

"Your hands are cold too, moron. That isn't gonna work," she chided as she pulled her hands away from him. He chuckled. Her heart started to beat faster at the sight of his cute smile and the sweet sound of his laughter. Her face started to grow as red as a tomato.

"Beatrice, are you okay? You're so re-"

"YES! Yes, I'm fine!" Beatrice quickly turned away from him and covered her face. Then she felt pokes on her sides, to which she jumped.

"Eep!" she scooted away from Wirt a bit. She turned to him and saw him smirking.

"Ohh.. so you are ticklish," he teased. Bea's eyebrow twitched.

"Let's see how you like it!" She lunged forward and started tickling him in his sides. They both laugh until Beatrice loses her balance and falls forward and on to Wirt.

Their red noses touched and their cold faces were very close.

"Uhh.." Beatrice whimpered. Just as she was about to pull away, Greg puts his hands behind both of their heads and push them towards each other with a little "Now, kiss!" remark.

With that, their lips crash together and Wirt started screaming. After being let go by Greg, the older brother started chasing the little boy, who ran and jumped around chanting "Wirt has a girlfriend! Wirt has a girlfriend!"

"Greg shut up! I do not!" Wirt shouted, tripping on a small bump of snow.

Beatrice sat there, giggling at the nerd who now had snow up his nose.

* * *

Later that night, the trio (including Jason) huddled up inside the makeshift fort they had all built in Greg's room. After an hour telling scary stories and giggling at jokes, they decided to call it a night since Greg kept dozing off.

Greg wriggled in between Wirt and Bea, holding Jason in his arms. "'Night, Wirt," the little boy yawned. Wirt smiled and ruffled Greg's hair.

"Goodnight Greg," he said. Greg looked up to Beatrice and gave her cheek a pat.

"'Night Beatrice."

Beatrice gave him a little kiss on his head. "Goodnight, bud."

And with that, small silent snores could be heard coming from Greg. The two teenagers smiled at each other.

"I'm glad to see you again, Beatrice," Wirt whispered. He took her hand and held it in his, making both of their hearts beat.

"I'm glad to see you again. And Greg too," she whispered back.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"I don't know actually.."

"Oh…" he gave her a questioning look.

"Bea, why did you come here?" He asked, intertwining their fingers together. Bea blushed.

"..."  
"Beatrice, you have to tell me," he started to pull his hand away. She squeezed his hand.

"No don't.."-he clutched her hand and gave her a firm look-"I just.. My mother wanted me to marry this man I don't even know."

"But you're like 16, aren't you? You're a bit too young to marry."

"Look, I don't know how it works here, but in my world, girls tend to marry at my age."

"But why?"

She shrugged and kept silent.

"Oh…" They both laid there in silence. Beatrice closed her eyes and decided that it was best for her to go to sleep. Suddenly, she felt warmth on her hand and found Wirt bringing it close to his lips. He gave it a small kiss. Her face burned.

"I won't let anything happen to you," she heard his whisper. Smiling a bit, she let go of his hand and reached in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

**A/N:**

**Cry cry cry cry cry. This was **_**so**_ **rushed please forgive me. I have good news! Break is next week and so I have three weeks to write, write, write! And by that I mean Procrastinate, procrastinate, wri-procrastinate.**

**UPDATE 1/17/2k15:**

**First off, I would really like to apologize for taking an unexpected hiatus. I lost my creative writing juices for a while. But they're back so yeah.**

**Secondly, this is the ending for THIS part of the story. I intended this to be a story of Beatrice's journey to find Wirt and Greg. I had so many ideas to make her story longer, but I guess along the way I had doubts and such. "This Could Be The End of Everything" is only the first part tbh, I have a much more larger story planned out. Basically the next part is more adventure than romance. And it has more feels so yeah.**

**So yeah, I'll just... get to work I guess. Until the next part!**


End file.
